1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating method for an electronic device and more particularly to a booting method and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system is generally composed by devices such as a main board, a central processing unit (CPU) and a storage device. When the computer system is powered on, the CPU inside of the computer system automatically executes a series of commands, said commands may be divided into three categories based on its functionality, including a system configuration analysis, a power on self test and an operation system loading. During a booting process, information including a model number of the CPU, a size of a memory and a model number of the storage device is first being analyzed as a reference indicator for other operations. Later, the CPU obtains a program code of a basic input/output system (BIOS) from a BIOS chip of the main board as to perform the power on self test, so that an initialization for various hardware may be performed to ensure the computer system to operate normally. Lastly, the booting process is completed after loading the operating system and handing over control of the computer system to the operating system.
However, the initialization for the hardware during the booting process usually consumes a long period of time, thus a user may have to wait for a while before a screen showing the operating system. Therefore, a method of achieving a fast booting operation becomes one of important topics in the current technology.